Night Rider
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: A young girl, Natalie Katsumi, loves a lot of things, and hates very little. However, after rescuing a wild Assassin and a mysterious jewel he was carrying, it all goes haywire. Follow her tale in Night Rider!


AN: I do NOT anything besides Natalie "Draco" Katsumi and Tenebrae the dragon. Now that we have that cleared, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Playful Child

A young girl was walking through the woods on an evening relaxation walk. Well, her mother insisted on it so "she wouldn't get too stressed out from working with electronics". Her mother and her did _not _get along at all-she wanted that woman out of her life in the worst way possible.

"Huh?" She muttered as she found a beautiful jewel and an unconscious hooded man. Seeing no nametag or ID, she was unable to determine who the man was, and if the jewel was has. He looked wounded. Out of the kindness of her heart, she took his jewel and his body with her back home. The jewel was a brilliant purple, like an amethyst.

"You're late!" Her mother yelled.

"And why does it matter?! _You _were the one who sent me on it anyways!" The girl hissed.

"Enough of your smart-talk, Natalie Katsumi!" Her mother snapped, pulling out a lead-tipped whip. She cracked it on Natalie, the latter proceeding to collapse onto the floor and cry out in agony. The woman continued whipping Natalie, even though Natalie was clearly bleeding.

The man whom Natalie had rescued saw this, and was horrified. When Natalie didn't even bother to try to fight back, it angered him more. He sprinted, and stabbed the woman in her chest, killing her. Natalie knew then what he was.

An assassin.

She had a wild assassin in her house.

She proceeded to do some research, and found that she would have to find him some friends. He clearly longed for his friends. She had to figure out a way to talk to him.

"Hi." She greeted. He turned around.

"Can you speak?"

"Little."

"Can you tell me the name of your guild?"

"How you know?!"

"I did research."

"Tib..." He began to reply before he passed out. She cursed, and began to patch his wounds. After patching them, she began doing research. She couldn't find a clan that started with that, so she figured it might have to do with the _location_. And she was right-He was talking about Tiber Island, home of the Italian Assassins. She was rather nervous, but she knew that he had to have some friends-in the wild, his kind lived in vast numbers, and he'd be unhappy alone.

So, she managed to convince him to stay put as she went to a very dangerous territory. She managed to gather herself, and walked onto their land. Natalie was amazed at what she saw-thousands, if not _millions_, of the men and women fighting, performing leaps-of-faith, climbing, eating...just...amazing.

"Stranger girl!" One yelled. Organized chaos it was...Now they were all after her. Their alpha finally came out, clad in black robes versus the others' white robes.

"Who?!" He yelled. They all pointed at me.

"Hi..." I muttered."

"Who are you?!" He exclaimed.

"Natalie..." I muttered.

"Natalie...Why you here?" He asked.

"Because I saved one of your kind!" She told him.

"Who?"

"I couldn't get his name before he passed out. He's resting at my house. My home." I replied.

"Go. Follow her. Get brother home." The alpha ordered.

"Yes." The chosen servant replied, following Natalie. She laid out towels in the backseat of her car, and pointed to them.

"You sit there." She told him. He climbed in.

"You?" He asked.

"I'm driving. I have to sit up front." She replied.

"Driving?" He asked.

"It is way too complicated to explain. Come on." She replied. He accepted, and dozed off. She drove home, and found the wild Assassin she had rescued exploring her house.

"Brother!" The two wild Assassins exclaimed when they saw each other.

"Great. Now, can you _please _get in my car so I can take you home?" Natalie begged. The one she brought home, who called himself Alessandro, picked up the other one who identified himself as Antonio. The duo got in the back seat like Natalie ordered, and she drove back, letting them out and back home.

They waved goodbye, and she waved back. However, just as she was leaving the wild Assassin's home base, she saw the Assassin's natural enemy-a small group of guards. They started chasing her, so she quickly got in the car and sped away. The two Assassins she had interacted with saved her life.

"Shit...They're gonna be on my ass now..." Natalie muttered.


End file.
